Old times romance
by Chibi E-chan4
Summary: What happens when a prank drives the young Z-fighters back in time and on Vegeta-sei a week before the planet's destruction? What if in 2 days there's a full moon?And what if four of the six teens are half saiyan breeds?Read to find out. COMPLETE!
1. The Prank

**Old time romance **

**Pan is Goten's twin, and that means she's Goku and Chichi's daughter!**

**Plus I DON'T own DBZ.**

**Ages: Pan,Goten:18 Trunks,Uub:19 Bura,Marron:17**

Chappy 1: The prank

It was a cold day. Pan was walking towards Capsule Corp. She, Marron and Bura were having a girls night. The boys, (Trunks,Goten,Uub) had gone clubbing a while Pan reached CC, she heard screams.

"No woman! I will NOT go to that baka Kakarot and his harpy wife's house!"a voice yelled.

"Yes you will IF you don't want me to destroy the GR for two years!"another voice said.

Pan opened the door to find Vegeta and Bulma fighting _again. _She went up to Bura's room where she found her two best female friends talking about girly-girl sat across Bura on the end of the bed.

"...And he said that to you! !" Bura said.

" was so annoying!"Marron agreed.

"Hey Pan. You're on time today. Any boy stuff you want to share with us?" Bura asked Pan.

"Hi to you too Bura and nope. No boy stuff."Pan replied.

The girls heared Bulma dragging Vegeta to Goku's house and started watching a , around 1 a.m. The door opened and three mascular voises started talking.

"Shush, 005! How are we going to prank the girls if you won't be quiet." a voice whispered.

"But 006 I didn't say anything!"005 protested.

"005,006 shut up!"another voice whispered.

The girls had been awake the whole time and heard the course they wanted to make the boys fall into their own trap. Pan got up from the bed and took her clothes off leaving herself only in a black lacy bra and a matcing uderwear showing her well-built body too good. The other girls did the same. Pan walked oyt of the room acting sleepy and waved to the boys.

"Hey Boys! Where have you been? Bura,Marron and I had a great bad you weren't here."Pan said in a fake drunk was acting so good that the boys thought that she was really drunk."The girls are sleeping in Bura's room. Well, I'm off for some more alcohol" Pan said as she continued walking down the course she had noticed the hungry look on Trunks' face. Now it was Bura's turn.

She did the same thing with Pan, except she asked where Pan was. Marron came out later complaining about how she was left alone. The three girls gathered to the talked first.

"Did you see the look on the boys' face!I mean Goten was about to murder me because he thought I was drunk!Hahaha"They started laughing.

"Yeah, Trunks had the same look on his face too!"Bura said.

The girls went to Bura's room and drifted to sleep laughing at the boys' faces.


	2. What the Hell? Planet Vegeta!

**I do NOT own DBZ I only own Ginger and Tomi.**

Chappy 2: What the Hell! Planet Vegeta?!

The following morning the young Z-fighters, boys and girls, wewe gathered to the kitcken for breakfast. All of them except Pan. She was still sleeping and Trunks went to wake her up.

'Hmmm, how should I wake her up today?' Trunks thought'I know!'.

He walked to her bed and started screaming.

"WAKE UP PAN!YOU'LL MISS BREAKFAST!"Trunks yelled inside Pan's ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Pan screamed too.

"You bakayaro! You woke me up! Don't you know it's rude to yell inside another person's ear?"Pan asked annoyed with Trunks' childish behavour.

"Nani? Me? Panny, we both know that YOU'RE the imature and crazy one here!"Trunks said with a smirk on his face.

Pan growled and she turned to the other side of the an idea popped into her head. With a mischevous grin Pan added:

" Oh, really? Well I AM crazy. For you!" Pan said with stars in her eyes.

Trunks did a sick face, until he understood.

"I'm crazy for you too Pan. You know that if you stay in your underwear, then you know I might rape you"He seid always flirted with each other, but it never meant anything.

"Hahaha very funny Trunks." a voice said. They both turned to see Bura standing on the door.

"Come on you two, I need to ...um... talk to Pan! Yeah! That's what I want!" Bura said with a nervous smile.

" I don't know what are you girls planning, but I will sure find out."Trunks said as he left the room.

'We're sure going to stop them' Trunks thought.

He went to the other boys.

"Hey guys. The girls are planning something. Wanna scare them?"Trunks asked his two buddies.

"YEAH"Both Goten and Uub said.

The boys sensed the girls' kis inside Bulmas lab. They went inside the lab and yelled"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG". Pan, Bura and Marron sreamed causing all of them to fall into a machine. The door of the machine closed and the six teens passed out.

Some hours later, Pan woke up in a bed. 'Where am I?' Pan thought.

Then the door opened and a man walked into the room. He had gravith defying hair and he was wearing Saiyan armor. He walked over to Pan's bed.

"Hello, beautiful"He said in a flirting tone causing Pan to make a sick face.

"Where are my friends?" Pan asked bravely.

"Do not worry my little prize, your friends are fine"The man said to Pan with an evil smirk.

"Who are you and where am I?Pan asked again.

"My name is you're on planet Vrgeta."Turles answered.

"What the Hell? Planet Vegeta?!"Pan shouted shocked.

Probably the others learned where they were too, 'cause Pan heared them shout the same thing with her.

'Aw man, this is going to be a long day!'Pan thought before yelling at Turles to leave the room. After that Pan slept, lets say, not too good.

**In case that you ask, the story includes some japanese.**

**Baka means idiot**

**Bakayaro means asshole **

**Nani means what**


	3. What happened?

**This chapter is the other teens' POV.**

**Enjoy!**

**I also dont own: Tomi, Ginger, Sereri and Ria.**

**Chappy 3: What happened?**

_Bura POV_

I woke up in a strange room. I didn't remember much. I tried to remember what happened, when a man came into my room. He had long spiky black hair and onyx eyes. Somehow he reminded me of

Goku. He walked over my bed.

"Hello little female" he said to me.

I didn't talk. He looked like Pan for a while, when he frowned. He talked again.

"I am Raditz and you are...?"

"I am Bura. Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh, what a beautiful name. Are you a saiyan?" Raditz asked once again.

"Yes, why do you care?" Although I sounded brave, on the inside I was freaking out.

Suddenely, I remembered Goku and Gohan telling us about Goku's brother. His name was... Raditz! When I realised who I had in front of me I sreamed.

_Marron POV_

When I woke up, I saw someone in front of me. He had short spiky black hair,(a/n: imagine Tora's hair) and black eyes. He was handsome, but not as handsome as Uub. Yeah, I've got a crush on him. But before you say anything, Pan likes-no _**loves**_Trunks and Bura **loves** Goten.

The man in front of me started talking.

"Hi, I'm Tomi. What's your name?" He asked me kindly.

"My name is Marron." I answered.

"Well, Marron welcome to planet Vegeta." Tomi said with a smile.

Oh boy, he sure wasn't one of the cruel saiyans and he was- wait, did he say planet Vegeta?!

_Trunks POV_

I woke up when I heard a door open and what I saw shocked me. In front of me was a beautiful girl. She was beautiful but not as beautiful as Pan. What? Can't I think about her that way? Anyway. She walked over to my bed. Then she talked.

" Hi I'm Ginger!" she said cheerfully.

Her shoulder length hair was maching her pretty face. Big black eyes, a petit nose and her fully lips.

"I'm Trunks" I said."Where am I?"

"Well, you are on..."she made a little pause"Planet Vegeta!"

And... I was too shocked to hear the rest.

_Goten POV_

I woke up by the smelling of food. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand yup. In front of me there was a girl with black waist length hair (a/n: if you have read Dragon Ball Multiverse then imagine Hanasia's hair, but a little shorter) holding a plate full of food. Oh cake and ramen noodles! I'm in heaven! I wish Bura was here so I could share my food with her.

"Hi, I'm Sereri." Sereri said.

"I'm Goten! Is that food for me? I'm starving!" I said.

"Well, this is your food. By the way, do you know where are you? In case that you don't, you're on Vegeta-sei." Sereri said again.

Ramen noodles, cake, burgers, hot dogs, oh wha- hey, did she say Vegeta-sei?Oh well.

_Uub POV_

When I woke up, I saw a girl in front of me. She had very dark brown-almost black- shoulder length hair and coal eyes. She looked like Trunks and Bura a little. She came to my bed.

"Hi I'm Ria." she said shyly.

"I'm Uub. Where am I?" I aksed.

"Oh you're on Vegeta-sei." she said like it was obvious.

And then... it hit me on the head._Vegeta-sei__,__Vegeta-sei,Vegeta-sei..._it echoed in my mind.

**In case that you ask about "How can Turles and Raditz be adults when they are supposed to be kids?" Well, it's FANFICTION that means I can make them adults.**


	4. Together!

**Chappy 4: Together!**

**Remember I don't own anyting. Only Ginger, Sereri, Ria and Tomi.**

After a while, Pan got off the bed and walked out of her bedroom. She found another door. She opened it and walked in. Aaaaaaaaaaaand ... it was Trunks' room. But this time, he looked different, scared. When he noticed her he made a less scared face.

"Pan! You've got to help me! She will rape me!" Trunks replied, scared of course.

Pan started laughind histericly.

"Who will rape you Trunks?" Pan managed to ask between her laugh.

"Let's see if you would laugh is you were me!" Trunks said pouting.

"Ha ha. So funny Trunks. Anyway, who will rape you?" Pan asked sireously this time.

"Her" Trunks said as he not only looked scared, but hid behind Pan.

Pan turned around to see Ginger standing at the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"Ginger asked angry.

"I an Son Pan daughter of Son Goku and defender of the universe. I also am the _strongest _female in the whole universe." Pan added the last part to piss Ginger off, and she did.

"**NO you are NOT! **The Queen is!" Ginger yelled.

"Yeah, but the queen isn't alive" Pan said mockingly.

"Hump, the boy here isn't mated. Well in two days the full moon is out. We'll see who will mate with him."Ginger said completely ignoring Pan's comment, more like a fact, about the queen.

Ginger with a last 'hump' crossed her arms and walked out of the door. After she left Trunks looked full of happiness.

"Thanks Pan." he said.

Pan smiled as she got up to leave the room. But something grabed her making her stop. She turmed around to see Trunks holding her arm tightly.

"Please Pan don't go. I need you here." Trunks said as he kissed her softly on her lips and pushing her to bed. They were just luchy that the room was soundproof.

On another room Bura was sitting on her bed bored. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. Outside the door there he was standing. 'He' means Goten.

"Hi Bura. Can I come in?" Goten asked.

"Sure Goten-kun" when Bura was little she called Goten, Goten-kun. And she sometimes still does.

Goten walked in the room and sat on the bed with Bura.

"You know Bura I want to tell you something." Goten said uneasy.

"What is it Goten?"

"Well, Bura...um... what I want to say is...um... Ilikeyou!"Goten said unsure. Bura understood everything so she kissed him. Whes she broke the kiss she told him that she loves him too. Then they left looking for their friends to tell them the good news. But some of them were busy ***wink wink*.**

**Another chapter done. **

**I'll probably upload another chapter next week.**


	5. What the HFIL?

**I'm back! After uploading new chapters at my other stories, I decided that this story also needed a new chapter.**

**Here we go:**

Chappy 5: What the HFIL!?

Bura and Goten walked over to Trunks' room to inform him of their relationship. Bura knocked the door and opened it. She saw clothes spread all over the place and Pan sleeping in Trunks' arms. From what she understood her bro and her bff were naked. She carefully walked out not wanting to wake them up.

"So Bura, did you tell him?" Goten asked.

"Um... I'm gonna do it later" Bura answered.

"Why?" Goten aked (again) curiously.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Oh Goten! What would you tell me if I told you that my nii-chan and your imoto-chan slept together?"

"WHAT!? I"M GONNA KILL TRUNKS!"

"Goten sweety, calm down. We don't wanna wake them up now, do we?"Bura asked her boyfriend nervously.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! But... after dinner." Goten said and rushed to find the dinner room with Bura following close behind.

_Marron and Uub_

Marron heard a knock at the door. She opened it and let the person in. The 'stranger' hugged Marron and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hi to you too Uub" Marron giggled.

"What is my Mar doing?"

"I'm fine. Hey, we are going out only for 2 days and you already gave me a nickname?"

"Um.. yes?" Uub said unsure.

"Oh you are so cute!" Marron said and hit him playfully on the head.

_Pan and Trunks_

Pan woke up feeling warm. She looked up to see herself in the arms of the man she loved. Trunks. She kissed him on his lips and he woke up.

"Ohay gosaimasu beautiful." Trunks said.

"Trunks! It's not morning! It's afternoon! We only slept for 2 hours." Pan said rolling her eyes, but still having a smile on her face.

"Ok, ok. No need to be mad princess."

Silence fell into the room. Until Trunks broke it.

"Pan, I want to tell you that I love you, but I have no intend of marrying you anytime soon. So, for now... Pan Chichi Son, will you be my girlfriend?" Trunks asked the 18-year-old hybrid.

"YES!" Pan yelled getting up.

Then Trunks kissed her on her lips pasionatelly, making her fall to bed again.

***Sign* I'm finished with that chapter too.**

**Now for the Japanese in it:**

**Nii-chan = elder brother**

**Imoto-chan = younger sister**

**Ohay gosaimasu = Good morning**

**This is all for today!**

**Chibi E-chan4**


	6. Meet Bardock

**Hey again! **

**New chapter of "Old times romanse". Dende, I still don't know where this title came from.**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

Chappy 6: Meet Bardock!

"I WILL KILL YOU TRUNKS!" Goten yelled to his best friend.

"B-but Goten! I already told you I _**love **_Pan. I would never hurt her. She is my mate!" Trunks tried to reason with his best friend. Key word: Tried.

This is how the last 6 hours were spend. Goten threating Trunks, Trunks trying to reason with Goten. That was until the girls had enough.

"ENOUGH! I'm sick of you two fighting! Will you _please _shut up?" Bura asked- more like yelled -furiously.

"B-but-" Goten was cut of by his twin sister.

"No buts Goten! Apologise to Trunks. Now." Pan said calmly. So calmly that scared the living shit out of Goten. Bura was giving her boyfriend a death-glare.

"S-sorry T-Trunks" Goten told his friend scared of Pan and Bura.

"It's ok Goten." Trunks said back.

When Bura was going to say something a loud noise was heard.

"Purple-haird brat! Stay away from my black-haired prize!" the voice yelled.

The 4 demi-saiyan teens turned to see a man with gravity defying hair. Or with his name Turles. Trunks was mad. Not only he had called him 'purple-haired brat', but acted like Pan was his 'prize'.

"Shut up you pathetic excuse of a Saiyan! Stop talking to my mate like she is some kind of material and face me in a battle if you're not a coward." Trunks hissed.

"Fine brat. It's your funeral" Turles said walking away.

Silence fell in the room. Until Bura spoke up.

"Hey, guys. Since our fathers are from here, do you think we can go find our grandfathers?"

"Great idea Bura!" The other 3 said.

"Question: Where are Marron and Uub?" Pan asked.

"Um... I have no idea." Goten answered." Come on we'll find them later."

_**Meanwhile... On a distant planet named Planet Meat:**_

"W-why are you d-doing th-this?" A bleeding man asked.

"Can't you see it? Lord Frieza wants all the saiyans dead." A huge pink fat man answered as he punched the bleeding and send him to a moutain of rocks.

Right then another man apeared. He had gravity defying hair and a big scar on his left cheek. The newcomer saw his bleeding friend and run to his side.

"TORA!"The man with the scar yelled."Who did this to you?"

"Bardock, F-Frieza wants us all d-dead"Tora said and coughed some blood.

After Tora died, the man named Bardock was full of rage. He attacked Frieza's elite warriors, only to be nearly killed by the pink fat man, whose mane was Dodoria. After Dodoria thought he had killed Bardock, he left. Bardock took his friends' lifeless bodys og him. Bardock got into his spacepod and flew straight to Vegeta-sei. He went to warn the other Saiyans. He walked into his room. He knew Frieza wouldn't destroy the planet for 2 other days. Right now he needed rest.(a/n: I summarised the battle because I don't remenber what they said.)

_**Back to our heroes. Most of them...**_

The 4 demi-saiyans felt a sharp pain at their lower back. Several minutes later all 4 of them had tails.

"Hey, Trunks. Your tail is purple." Goten said happily.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Oh, and it's _**lavender **_not purple." Trunks answered rolling his eyes.

It was true. Trunks' tail was a soft lavender color like his hair, while Bura's tail was an aqua blue matching her hair. Pan's and Goten's tailes were the classic browl color. Pan started playing with the tip of her tail. Bura wondered if there were any shops near there. Trunks was daydreaming about Pan in a sexy little red dress (a/n: peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerv). And Goten was thinking about food.

Some minutes later the door opened and a blood covered man walked in. The teens were looking at him like he had grown a second head. He hadn't noticed the teens yet.

Bardock turmed around to see 4 teens in his room.

"What are you 4 doing here?" Bardock asked.

"Um... This is our room." A girl with black hair answered."You got any problem?"

"So you are the ones they gave my room to. They told me about it, but I didn't belive them." Bardock answered." What are your names?"

"Why do you care?" The same girl said.

"You know it's hard to share my room with 4 unknown teens." Bardock answered 'mater-o-fact'ly.

The girl sighed.

"My name is Pan, this is my twin nii-chan Goten, my best friend Bura and my boyfriend/mate Trunks who is Bura's nii-chan. We are all half Saiyans."Pan said.

"I'm Bardock. Wait, did you say you're half Saiyans? They are not allowed to live!"Bardock yelled.

"Look Bardock, the story we're gonna tell you might sound fake but every single detail of it is true." Bura said looking at the others.

**This was it. Another chapter done. I skipped the battle because I didn't remember what they were saying. Rememer this one thing:**

**R**

**E  
A  
D**

**A**  
**N**  
**D**

**R**  
**E**  
**V**  
**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Chibi E-chan4**


	7. You're my grandfather!

**Hiya fellow readers! This is chapter 7 of "Old times romance" by me. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DragonBall/DragonBall Z/DragonBall GT.**

Chappy 7: You're my grandfather?!

After the 4 halflings explained their story to Bardock, they waited for what he would say.

"So...um..." Goten said.

"Interesting story. But if all those things happened, then who are your fathers?"Bardock asked the 4.

"Well our fathers are-" Trunks started talking but he was cut because the door opened to reveal Marron and Uub kissing pasionatelly.

The half cyborg and her boyfriend continued kissing not noticing the eyes of their friends looking at them. When they did they broke apart and blushed. Pan, Bura and Marron went in the bedroom to 'talk'. More like the 2 female saiyans yelling at their half cyborg friend for not telling them.

Back at the room with the boys, Goten and Trunks were looking at Uub with wide eyes. Uub was nervous because for thye last 5 minutes the 2 other boys were silent. Right then Uub noticed Bardock.

"Um... Who is this?"Uub asked.

"I'm Bardock. You must be Uub and your girl was Marron, am I correct?" Bardock said smirking.

"Yup. How do you know me?"

"What do you think? I'm a psychic. And I was expecting you."

"W-why?" Uub was now scared. 'How does this guy know me?'

"Hahahahahahahaha! Just kidding. Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bura told me about you and Marron. So, if you live on Earth, do you know anyone named Kakarot?"

This was when Goten and Trunks snapped out of their state.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. How do you know my dad?"Goten asked Bardock.

"Well, he's my son."Bardock answered his grandson.

"T-that m-means you a-a-are m-my g-grandfather!" Goten yelled.

"Only if you are Kakarot's son. Wait, if you are my grandson and Pan is your twin sister, doesn't that mean she is my grandaughter?" Bardock pointed out.

"Yup. My girlfriend sure is your grandaughter. I can see it. You two look so muck alike. You're just like Goku."Trunks said.

"Who is Goku?" Bardock asked.

"Kakarot." both boys answered.

"Oh, ok."

With the girls, the situation was different. Both Pan and Bura were speechless. Marron had explained how she and Uub were dating for 2 days.

"How could you kiss with someone when you two are dating for only 2 days?" Pan yelled.

"Well, at least I didn't have sex with someone I wasn't even dating!" Marron shot back.

"She's got a point Pan. I think you and my bro rushed it too much. I mean me and Goten have only kissed once."Bura said.

"Se-what do you mean 'you and Goten'?" Marron asked.

"Well...um... me and Goten are dating?" Bura said unsure.

"OMG! You and Goten?" Pan and Marron yelled.

"Yeah. I was going to tell you guys but the whole Pan-Trunks thing happened and I forgot. Forgive me" Bura begged.

"Ok, I guess it's alright."Pan sighed.

"Hey girls, don't you think Bardock looks a lot like Goku-san?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, Pan." Bura agreed.

"Yeah, I did. Do you think that since we're at the past, he could be my dad's dad?" Pan replied.

"Maybe" The 2 other girls said.

**Ok, that was it. Please read and review. Well, on the next chapter Pan will find out about Bardock. I really love writing.**

**So**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	8. Long live Lord Frieza-I don't think so

**New chapter amd I woke up 2 hours ago.**

**Enjoy.**

Chappy 8: Long live Lord Frieza-I don't think so.

After the events of the day ended, Bardock went to warn the king of Frieza's betrayal.

"King Vegeta" Bardock kneeled.

"Rise Bardock. So, what was the emergency you were talking about?" King Vegeta questioned.

"My king, Frieza's gonna betray us. We still have time till-" Bardock was cut off from the king's loud voice.

"What are you talking about you filthy third class? Frieza's not going to kill us."

"Really? Well, Dodoria and the elites said the exact opposite thing. Also the half breeds said-"

"Half Breeds? What are you talking about Bardock? There are no half breeds. Are you insane?"

"No my king. If you want I can bring them here to talk to you."

"You beter be telling the truth Bardock."

"I am king Vegeta"

With those last words, Bardock left the throne room. He walked back to the room he shared with the 6 brats. He opened the door to find the 3 male teens playing a video game and the 2 female talking.

"Wow! This shit is actually good!" Trunks said.

"Yeah! I can play Counter Strike for the rest of my life." Agreed Goten.

"Goten. On your left!" Uub warned his friend.

"Thanks Uubie" Goten joked.

"It's nothing Gotie" Uub said back.

"Um...guys? Can we borrow Trunks for a little while? Pan wants to talk to him." Bura asked.

"Yes. Can she?" Marron asked too and then the blonde and the bluenette took out their secret weapon. The 'Puppy Dog Eyes of DOOM'. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun...

"Pwease?" The 2 girls asked biting their lips. Their blue eyes were filled with tears threating to fall any minute.

"FINE!" Goten and Uub gave in.

"Yay!" Bura yelled and grabed her nii-chan's arm.

Both Briefs walked to the bedroom. Bura started walking away.

"Wait Bura. Where are you going?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I'm leaving you alone with Pan and I think Bardock came so, ja ne."Bura replied and left.

Trunks opened the door to find Pan sitting on the bed wearing nothing but her underwear. He immediatelly felt blood coming out of his nose. He felt like Master Roshi watching girls doing Aerobic.

He waked into the room and closed the door. He sat on the bed and said something random to start a conversation.

"Did you know that Bardock is your grandfather?"

_Meanwhile..._

Bardock was watching every minute of what happened. He closed his way-too-open mouth and desided to talk.

"The king wants to see you." Bardock said.

"Hey, Bardock?" Bura asked.

"Yes?"

"Since my daddy is calling himself 'Price of all Saiyans', doesn't that mean that the king is my grandfather?" Bura questioned.

"I think so." Bardock answered not at least surprised.

He took the 4 teens to meet the king. He didn't dare disturb the other 2, because he was afraid. Yes, afraid. The man who killed Frieza's elites with such an ease, was afraid to disturb 2 demi saiyans mating.

Bardock and the teens entered the trone room.

"Wow. Cool room. No wonder daddy liked to live here."Bura said with an awe.

"King Vegeta I brought them." Bardock said.

"So, these are the 4 half saiyan breeds?" King Vegeta's voice echoed.

"Well, actually only the bluenette and the boy with the black hair and low IQ are halfbreeds. The 2 other halfbreeds are back at the room. Mating." Bardock said.

"So, who is the black haired boy with the low IQ?" the king asked.

"Look." Bardock said "Who wants ice-cream?"

"Me!Me! I want! Please give me ice-cream!" Goten yelled like a little two-year-old boy at an amusement park.

"This one." Bardock said and he alongside with everyone exept Goten sweatdropped.

Since they had lost so many time, they didn't understand that Frieza was on his way to destroy Vegeta-sei. Noone exept Marron and Uub.

"Um... guys? Isn't Frieza supposed to destroy the planet in...um... a few minutes?" Marron asked.

"OMG! You're right!" Bura said. "We have to wake Pan and Nii-chan up! They are the ones that destroyed Frieza in our universe. They can do it now!"

"Oh.. come on Bura-chan! They can't have all the fun!" Goten complained.

"Of course and they can't. You take Friezzy, I take Cold." Bura said.

"YAY!" Goten shouted.

The 2 halfbreeds wore the classic Sayan took of to the sky leaving a confused king of all Saiyans behind. They arrived just in time to see Frieza's soldiers coming out of the ship.

"LONG LIVE LORD FRIEZA!" All soldiers yelled at the same time.

"I DON"T THINK SO! HE LIVED LONG ENOUGH!" Bura and Goten shouted back.

This was the battle of all battles. The battle for the fate of the universe. The battle for the freedom of the Saiyan Race.

**Ok. I will write the battle on the next chapter. **

**Chibi E-chan4.**


	9. Surprise!

**Hiya again!**

**This is chapter 9.**

Chappy 9: Surprise!

_Last time:_

_"LONG LIVE LORD FRIEZA!" All soldiers yelled at the same time._

_"I DON"T THINK SO! HE LIVED LONG ENOUGH!" Bura and Goten shouted back._

_This was the battle of all battles. The battle for the fate of the universe. The battle for the freedom of the Saiyan Race._

_Now:_

Bura and Goten started attacking the soldiers with fury. Man after man fell the bad guys. Bura was now fighting Zarbon, while Goten was fighting Dodoria. Bura punched Zarbon in the face and then did an uppercut knocking him back a few meters. She attacked again, this time at his legs. She did a roundhouse kick and then punched him at his stomach, her fist going through his skin, inside his body.

"Any last words?" she whispered at his ear making him shiver before firing a poewrful blast killing him.

Goten's fight was nothing near that. It was a difficult battle. For Dodoria of course. He knocked Dodoria out so fast, that it was like he never moved. After 2 minutes the pink fat blob regained his consiousness. He tried attacking Goten, only to be puncked at the face. Goten wasn't even trying. When Dodoria realides that, his eyes widened. Goten delivered the final blow and Dodoria was no more in this world.

"No fun!" Bura complained." Cold isn't even here, but Friezzy is! No fair Gotie!"

But Bura didn't notice a huge 'death ball' coming her way. Goten cried in worry when he saw that. He knwe Bura wouldn't be able to dodge this attack. It was too close to her. Goten was going to step in front of Bura, when something happened. He heard two cries of "GALIC...GUN...**FIRE**" and "KA...ME...HA...ME...**HA**" and the death ball was dodged. He looked up to see his best friend and his twin sister smirking.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun now, could we?" Trunks asked.

"TRUNKS! PAN! I knew you two would come here!" Bura said.

"And it seems that we're just in time for the whole fun" Pan said still smirking.

After they toyed with Friezzy for... about 2 minutes they knocked him out and became bored.

"Ow man! It's no fun tortunkng someone when the victim can't scream out in pain! Let's just end this." Goten said and the 2 hybrids took their stances.

"**KA**"Goten started.

"**ME**" Bura continued.

"**HA**" Pan said.

"**ME**" Trunks said and everyone got ready.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" The 4 demi saiyans yelled and fired their kamehameha waves.

And that was the end of the most feared space tyrant in the history. His name was Frieza.

**Next chapter the 4 teens go back to the planet. They explain everything to king Vegeta and... I'm not gonna tell you the rest. You'll have to read. I already said too much.**

**Read and Review,**

**Chibi E-chan4**


	10. That the Hell was that?

**Hey!**

**New chapter for "Old times Romance"!**

**I'm not doing the Disclaimer again.**

**Enjoy.**

Chappy 10: What the Hell was that?

After the 4 landed back on the planet, they found a very confused king Vegeta and a very angry little prince of all Saiyans watching them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" king Vegeta asked.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD FRIEZA?" the little prince asked.

"Vegeta! Didn't your mother tell you not to say bad words?" king Vegeta asked his son.

"Yeah..." the little prince said as he lowered his head.

"Go train with Tarble or something."

"B-but father! I was exited that Tarble was going to be my sparring partner, until I found out how much he loves NOT to fight!"

"GO!" the king ordered and the little prince left the room.

The king turned his attention to the 4 half-breed teens.

"Sorry about my son. He is kinda stubborn." the king said.

"Wow... No wonder daddy is grumpy. If I was treated like that as a kid, I would be as grumpy as daddy." Bura whispered.

The king heard this and stared at her with a look full of wonder. He asked the 4 teens who their fathers were and the teens truthfully answered. The king was shocked with their answeres. His son was the odd-haired teens' father? That was shocking allright.

"S-so yoy 2 are my grandchildren?" the king asked still shocked.

The 2 Vegeta-Briefs nodded. The king continued.

"And you two are Bardock's grandchildren?" The 2 black-haired teens nodded.

When the king was about to talk, the door opened and a young woman walked in. She was wearing saiyan armor that ended a little before her bellybutton. She was also wearing a skirt that ended after her knees.

"Veggie honey, have you been yalling at Vegeta again?" the woman asked sweetly.

"No..." the king answered. His mate glared at him.

"Maybe..." the queen continued glaring.

"Yes..." the king hung his head down in defeat.

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you not to do it?" she asked.

"Umm... a lot?"the king said."but Sora honey, he sweared!"

"HE DID WHAT? I WILL KILL HIM" queen Sora yelled.

"Um... did you forget about us?" Pan asked.

"Oh, sorry. Sora meet Trunks, his sister Bura , his bestfriend Goten, his girlfriend (who is also Goten's sister) Pan. All of them are from the future, are half-breeds, they killed Frieza and Pan and Goten are also Bardock's grandchildren." the king ecplained.

"Are they Raditz's kids?" Sora asked.

"No. Kakarot's"

"If they are all half-breeds, and Kakarot is the father of Pan and Goten... Then who is the father of Trunks and Bura?" Sora asked with a puzzled face.

"Vegeta" the king answered to Sora.

"That means they are my... GRANDCHILDREN! AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M A GRANDMOTHER!" the queen yelled with joy.

And then a screed popped up and a dark figure appeared.

"Hello." the figure said evilly.

"W-who are you?" king Vegeta asked.

"I am Ichiro. And I want revenge. You see, I am from the distant future and I want revenge on the 2 who killed my son Koji. And those are you two. Goten and Trunks" Ichiro said and smirked evilly.

**This was it. The end of this chapter. About the names.**

**Sora: Sky**

**Ichiro:first born child**

**Koji: little one**

**Chibi E-chan4.**


	11. Oh, great!

**Hi! Just a few hours ago I uploaded a story in Greek! But, this is chapter 11 of "Old times Romance".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chappy 11: Oh,great!

_**Last time...**_

_"Hello." the figure said evilly._

_"W-who are you?" king Vegeta asked._

_"I am Ichiro. And I want revenge. You see, I am from the distant future and I want revenge on the 2 who killed my son Koji. And those are you two. Goten and Trunks" Ichiro said and smirked evilly_

_**Now...**_

"W-what are you talking about? I don't know whothis Koji is, but I'm sure I've never met him in my entire life!" Trunks said.

"Oh, really?" Ichiro asked."Well then, you would't mind me showing this"Ichiro was now holding a CD. He put it in the CD player.

_Everyone saw Trunks and Goten . They were bloody and their clothes were teared. _

_"You will never win Koji! We will defeat you!" Goten yelled._

_"I want to see you try" Koji laughed at them._

_Goten and Trunks took their stances and yelled at the same time._

_"**FU**...**SION...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**"_

_Then a bright light appeared and blinded everyone. When the light disappeared, a warrion was standing there. He had spiky black and lavender hair, Vegeta style. He was wearing a white gi pants with a blue belt, black shoes, a grey shirt, gloves and a jacket-like thing. His power was unbelivable._

_"W-who are you?"Koji managed to ask._

_"I am Gotenks!" the warrior said. His voice was double."And you will pay for what you did to my sister Bran."_

_"Oh, you mean the little bitch that tried to defeat me? I only bitck slapped her!"Koji laughed again._

_"You put your fist straight through her body! You killed her! That wasn't a 'bitch slap', that as murder!" Gotenks yelled angry and started powering up._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_"W-what the-"Koji didn't manage to finish because there was a fist in his stamach._

_Koji fell down in a little 'lake' of his own pink blood. He coughed and more pink blood came out of his mouth. _

_"A-a-a-a-avenge my death, father!" and those were the last words of Koji._

The video ended and all the saiyans had wide eyes.

"That was terrible! How could he do something like that to Gotenks' sister?!" Sora asked.

"I will be arriving in a week. Farewell." and the screen disappeared.

A second after the screen disappeared, Turles, Ginger, Sereri, Ria, Raditz and Tomi walked in.

"Purple-haired brat, it's time to fight for the prize!" Turles said getting into stance.

"Turles are you crazy? Do you really want to fight the son of price Vegeta?" Queen Sora asked.

"What? But prince Vegeta is only 6!"Turles said surprised.

"He is from the future you baka!" Sora said again.

"What about the cutie with the black hair?" Sereri asked.

"He is bonded to princess Bura who is prince Vegeta's daughter. The black haired woman is **mated** to king Vegeta's grandson. The blond woman is half-cyborg and the black man is an earthling. Actually and the princes and the princesses are half-earthlings or, as we call them, Chikuu-jins." king Vegeta explained.

"Oh man!" The 6 saiyans that arrived a while ago comlplained.

"I can't belive that my prize and the frea-" Turles didn't have time to finish his line, since Trunks punched him at the face.

* * *

**That was it.**

**Chibi E-chan4**


	12. Ichiro is here!

**New chapter for "Old times Romance".**

**I'm really bored at the monent so...**

**...Enjoy.**

Chappy 12: Ichiro is here!

_**Last time...**_

_"I can't belive that my prize and the frea-" Turles didn't have time to finish his line, since Trunks punched him at the face. _

_**Now...**_

"How dare _you _call _me_ a freak?! And why don't you understand it! Pan is not your prize! Just put it in your thick skull!" Trunks yelled furiously.

Meanwhile Turles , after being punched, ended up inside a wall. He got up and while having an angry look on his face, he tried to look calm. He walked over to Trunks and gritted his teeth. He looked into Trunks' blue eyes that were filled with rage.

'How can a brat have that much power?' Turles thought.

"Are you done thinking Turles? You know that if you want to fight, you'll fight. But I have to inform you that there is still time for you to show what a coward you are by backing from the fight." Trunks said with a cocky smirk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH YOU BRAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!"Turles screamed.

"If you dare to talk about my mate like that again, I will shove your tongue in your ass."Trunks said calmly.

'Oh-uh. I should better stop them.' Pan thought.

Pan whispered something in the others' ears and to the count of three, they yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S ICHIRO! HE'S HERE! FOR REVENGE!" The other saiyans-earthlings shouted.

Hearing that Trunks took his stance alongside with Turles. The 2 enemys were standing -well king of- together.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" Turles yelled.

"Nowhere" Bura answered casually.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them.

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy...**_

A man was sitting on a throne like thing. His dark purple spikey hair were falling behind him. In his right hand was a glass of red whine. His left hand went to his hair, ruffling it. He watched the scene. On his face, his cold blue eyes were traveling on the females' bodys. On his red skin was a little orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. He looked like a rainbow. He smirked evily, showing his fangs. His mind was racing. His _perverted _thoughts about the 3 demi females (a/n: in case you didn't understand I mean Pan, Bura and Marron.) were flowing through his mind. He imagined the black-haired one underneath him, moaning in pleasure as he 'played' with her. He imagined the bluenete and the blonde begging for his touch. Then his thoughts drigted to his son, Koji. He imagined him and his son enjoying giving the 3 girls pleasure.

"Since they want me there so much, then I will arrive there tomorrow. Hideo, set the spaceship to go to Vegeta-sei. I have to visit some _**friends**_." Ichiro said as he laughed evily.

**Ok! One more chapter done! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had to read for some stupid exams. In the summer, I will be on vacation, so I won't be able to update the story.**

**Btw, Hideo means Exelent boy in Japanese. I named the servant/pilot Hideo, because it reminds me of teh word 'hideous' and he will be really ugly. Like combining Frieza in his 3rd form with Cell in his 1st form. No offense to the Japanese people who have this name! ㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8**

**Bye for now...**

**Chibi E-chan4.**


	13. Worried

**Hey! In this chapter, you will see what happened after the 6 teens left, but at their own universe.**

**Enjoy!**

Chappy 13: Worried.

Bulma was enjoying her coffee break, when she heard screams from her lab. She started running towards her lab, only to see the 6 teens passing out in her new machine. Her time maching. She screamed in horror and then covered her eyes with her hands and started sobbing.

Vegeta heard the tenns' screames and then Bulma's. Then he heared sobs. He walked over to Bulma's lab and found her sobbing. He kneeled down and hugged his mate.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I want my baby boy and my baby girl back!" Bulma cried in her husband's arms.

The shocked came like a tone of bricks. Vegeta gasped in horror of what could have happened to his heir and his little princess. He imediatelly calmed down and started whispering in his wife's ear that everything would be fine.

A little later he asked.

"What exactly happened?"

"T-they...time...machine"she whispered.

"Let me guess. They found your new time machine, the kids 'accidentally' fell in the machine, you heard screames and when you got here they were in the time machine, which dissapeared after you run in."he said.

"H-how did you know?" Bulma asked.

"I read your mind."Vegeta answered.

Bulma let out a sniff and got up. She excused herself saying that she was going to her private lab. Bulma walked over to the video phone. She dialed the Son house number and Chichi picked up the phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Chichi, it's Bulma."

"_I can see that Bulma_."

"Chichi, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't want that to happen!"she sniffed.

"_Bulma?What's wromg?Did something happen to Pan and Goten?_"

"I'm so sorry Chichi!"

The two females continued talking. The news were shocking. Chivhi broke down and Goku comforted her. They also told 18 and Krillin. Uub lived with them, because he didn't have a home.

2 days passed and Bulma was worlikg on a new time machine like crazy. The other parents were doing whatever they could to help her. Chichi and 18 cooked, Vegeta, Krillin and Goku (who is smarter than he looks) were helping lift the heavy parts for the machine and were also helping with the blueprints, updating the time machine. The day after, the time machine was finally ready. Unfortunatelly, an employee broke into Bulma's lab to find her and accidentally pressed the big red button. With a 'flash!' and a 'kabloom' the time machine and the blueprints were gone.

Bulma found out about this and started crying again.

This was going to be a loooooooooooong week.

**Ok. This was what happened to the parents. My bro helped me write this.**

**Chibi E-chan4**


	14. Ichiro is really here!

**This is chapter 14 of my story.**

**I am too vored to do the Disclaimer.**

**Enjoy.  
**

Chappy 14: Ichiro is really here!

Turles and Trunks were furious. They couldn't belive that the others had tricked them. Pan, Bura, Marron, Ginger, Sereri, Ria and surprisingly Raditz were giggling like crazy. King Vegeta, Queen Sora, Bardock and his mate Gine (that just came) were talking. Uub and Goten were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. Suddenly, they sensed a new and very very very very high powerlevel. The teens' faces became serious. The others just stared in confusion.

"What is going on?" King Vegeta asked.

"Someone is heading towards Vegeta-sei right now." Trunks answered his grandfather.

"Who is it?" Queen Sora was the one to ask this time.

"I have no idea. I have never experienced something like that. The power! It's huge!" Bura said.

The other tennagers agreed. Then, a big explosion was heared. A soldier came in running. He stopped to take a breath before he talked.

"King Vegeta" he bowed." It seemes that the whole defence department has been destroyed. Our shields and our piou-piou guns are out of order! We are open for attack." the soldier said.

Then, the same screen from chapter 10 popped up. They could see the same person fron chapter 10, named Ichiro, smirking evilly. He was holding the same glass of whine. He tasked the whine and let out a big burp. Everyone looked at him in discust.

(BIG A/N: I have some things to say. 1. I reffered to lazer guns as piou-piou guns, because that's the sound they do and in addition the soldier was stupid. I say out of order, I mean they don't work. In case you ask... YES LIKE THE ELEVATORS! 3. I am not good with the whole military-secret agency-spy things. 4. When I wrote the last part of the previous chapter, I swear I was going to puke! I was thinking "ok, Ichiro is discusting, but not that much!" and I was lucky I didn't throw up on the bed. THAT'S ALL I HAD TO SAY!)

Ichiro speaked with his old stupid voice.

"Hello, Saiyans. We meet again. Yes, I destroyed your DD. You see I am here on Vegeta-sei, right outside the castle. I am coming in if Trunks and Goten ,or Gotenks, come out. Oh, and I wouldn't mind having those 3 demi females cheering for me. Or having their undressed bodies on mine." Ichiro said with a 'seducive' look.

(a/n:DD stands for Defence Department. Btw, I'm gonna throw up!)

The 3 demi females did a sick face. To say the truth, Marron threw up. Bura was having a hard time holding her own puke. Pan was like she had eaten ham and jam together. Trunks looked determinated. Goten looked like Ichiro stole his noodles. Nobody stole Goten's food and lived.

Goten spoke up.

"Okay Ichiro. We'll fight you." he said.

"Good. But a small warning. I am twice as strong as my son, Koji." Ichiro warned them.

"Just tell us one thing. How did you get into the planet's atmespere?" Bura asked.

"Oh. I just blew it up. It must have been made of something weak. Like Raditz." Ichiro smirked.

"NOT YOU TOO! GOD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH PROPLE ON THIS PLANET?" Raditz screamed.

"Shut your trap boy!" Bardock yelled at his son.

**Since I still am bored, I will end the chapter here. Did you get the Raditz-joke? I took it from DBZ abridged.**

**Bye.**

**Chibi E-chan4**


	15. My note

For the guest that reviewed, in fact I didn't know what it was, because my big brother was on the computer and I didn't know what he was doings . Now I know. Additionally, I was not bored. This was the prototype of the chapter. I am a busy woman you know. I have other things to do than look what my 20 year old brother does. I have to study for the test I am taking this week. I want to get into a good college.

Chibi E-chan4


	16. The battle is starting! Kind of

**This is chapter 15. Last chapter was a kind of a failure for a guest. Although it was a prorotype (and I somehow lost the original one), I belive it was pretty funny.**

**TO:**

**Mirai Starfire- Thank you for liking the jokes. I was laughing my ass off when I thought that part. And as the son of Goku, Goten would have a look that is related to food.**

**Enjoy.**

Chappy 15: The battle is starting! Kind of...

_**Last time...**_

"_Oh. I just blew it up. It must have been made of something weak. Like Raditz." Ichiro smirked._

"_NOT YOU TOO! GOD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH PROPLE ON THIS PLANET?" Raditz screamed. _

"_Shut your trap boy!" Bardock yelled at his son._

_**Now...**_

"Trunks and Goten, you have one hour till the battle. Meet me at where Frieza's spaceship used to land. Anyone that wants to watch, is free to come." Ichiro said and the little screen went black.

The two demi-saiyan males were furious. They immediatelly blasted off to go and train. They knew that this enemy would be stronger than anything else they had faced until now. Pan and Bura were about to go after them, but they were stopped by Bardock.

"No. Leave them alone. They will prepare for the battle by themselves. I hate to say that, but if you went there you would only slow them down. How? Well, they won't be able to concentrate on training. So let them be." The father of Goku said.

The only thing the girls could do was nod. Then Bura noticed something.

"Um... Can I wear my own clothes now? These are starting to stink."She said nervously.

"Sure honey. Come on. I will give both you and your friend a makeover." Queen Sora said and the 2 royal-blooded females dragged a screaming Pan to the makeover room. Silence fell upon the room. Gine started crying in her mate's arms, whispering a lot of 'what-if's. The only thing Bardock could do was comfort her.

_**With Trunks and Goten...**_

The two demi-saiyan boys were sparring. They tested their abilities until the battle.

'Only half an hour and I will be able to kick that bastard's ass. How dare he say those things about my sister and my mate?!' the boys thought.

Trunks powered down. He sat on the grass and meditated. Goten did the same thing. They were ready for the battle.

_**With Ichiro...**_

'There is no way those two can be stronger than me. I killed them at my universe, I will do it again. But in my universe they weren't Super Saiyans. Ha! It's not like they are. They are only half-breeds. They can't tranform. Or can they?' Ichiro thought.

He was starting to become nervous. He was anxious thatr they would become Super Saiyans. But what he didn't know was that they were. And not only them, but the hald-saiyan girls and almost every Saiyan back at the future. He hadn't told them the whole truth. He didn't tell them that Koji had killed their mates, parents, siblings, in Goten's case sister-in-law, offsprings. Koji had killed almost everyone on Earth. The only survivors were Trunks and Goten.

He shook his head leaving the bad thoughts out of his mind. He smirked and waited. Ten more minutes. This was the time he had till they came.

**Another chapter done! I am a little shocked, because before I came home to write, I was downtown. And I saw the english teacher I had in 6th grade! We used to call her 'Black Demon'. I still remember what a brat I was in elementary school. Me and my friends were always causing trouble. But we were NOTHING in front of the 'Bermuda Triangle'. They were three stupid kids in our class always saying stupid things. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Chibi E-chan4**


	17. my note 2

**Hey! Another author's note! **

Well, I have to apologise for not updating soon. And I also need to say sorry to Mirai Strife. I was writting from my cell phone and that stupid auto correct made 'Strife' into 'Starfire'. I'm terribly sorry.

**Chibi E-chan4**


	18. The battle (finally) begins

**Hiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaa! Chibi E-chan4 here! Time for another chapter of 'Old times Romance'. I had been a little busy with school and my other story 'A different future'. But I hope this chapter will make it up to ya!**

**Enjoy.**

Chappy 16: The battle (finally) begins.

Ichiro was waiting at the place. He had been there for two minutes and he was already growing impatient. Suddenely, fourteen people landed. Pan, Bura, Marron, Ria, Sereri, Ginger, Queen Sora, Gine,Uub, King Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz, Turles and Tomi. They were sitting there and waiting. Pan and Bura were missing their boyfriends. Pan tried to comunicate with Trunks through their bond, but he had a mental wall.

Eight minutes passed since then. Now, Pan and Bura were sure that if Ichiro didn't kill them, they would.

'Where are those boys? I swear he takes more than Bura does when we go to the Mall!' Pan and Marron thought.

'Where are they? I swear they take longer than I do when we go to the Mall!' Bura thought.

Then, two figures landed in front of them. Pan and Bura rushed towared the boys.

Two noises.** CLANG! CLANG! **and the boys were on the ground nursing their heads.

"OUCH! Pan/Bura why did you do that for?" Both demi-saiyans asked.

"For putting on a mental wall" Pan said holding a FPOD.(FPOD stands for Frying Pan Of Doom)

"For not telling me where you went" Bura said also holding a FPOD.

"Cut this chit chat and start the battle. If I win, I take the three girls **AND **you will help me find the Dragonballs so I can wish Koji back. If you win, you save the girls. Got it?" the two demi-saiyans nodded.

"Good. Now the rules. There is only one rule: No rules. Now let the Ichiro Games begin!" Ichiro yelled.

Everyone looked at him sweatdropping.

"What? I thought it would sound cool. At least it's better than 'Cell Games'!"Ichiro yelled like a two year old arguing about his toys.

"Yeah...ok..." Trunks said.

Both boys took their stances.

_**Since I am no good at battles, I will skip the part.**_

Trunks and Goten were breathing heavily. They did it. They defeated Ichiro. He was not going to take Pan, Bura and Marron away for him and his son. Everybody ran to them and hugged them. Goten passed out and Bura caught him. She carried him back at the castle with the others following. The two demi-saiyan females put their boyfriends into regeneration tanks (RTs for short). They would stay in there for a week.

_**Two weeks later...**_

The three girls fixed the timemachine. The boys had gotten out of the RTs a week ago and helped the girls with the timemachine. Now it was time to go.

"Do not forget us!" Queen Sora and Gine said with tears in their eyes.

"Come to visit us one day!" Ginger, Sereri and Ria said as they hugged their friends. Yes, those two weeks, the three saiyan women became friends with the timetravelers.

"I can't belive that you're my niece and I was hitting on you! That's sick!" Trurles said as Tomi and Raditz laughed.

"I have some presents for you." King Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Queen Sora asked her mate.

"I want you to have this." the king said and he took the Royal Saiyan Necklace from around his neck. "Since Vegeta-sei was destroyed in your timeline, you can have this to remember us. Wear it tith pride, _grandson_." King Vegeta told Trunks, who nodded.

"For you Goten, you will have this." Bardock said as he handed Goten one of his armors. "It's my favorite armor.I want you to have it to remember me" Goten said thanks and hugged his grandfather.

"Bura, I want you to have this." Queen Sora told her granddaughter as she handed her a tiara made of silver and gold. "I wore this when I became a princess. Take it." and she crushed Bura in a hug making her turn blue like her hair.

"Pan, you can have this." Gine gave Pan a necklace with the Royal Saiyan Crest. "Sora told me to give yo this. It was also hers. I will give you a part of this planet." Gine gave Pan a beautiful magenta crystal.

"For you two, I have these. They are Saiyan Armors. Thay mean that you will always be apart of us." King Vegeta told Marron and Uub.

"Oh. My. God! Thank you so much! We will never forget you. These were the most happy days of our life!" All of them smilled as the teens hugged them.

The six teens got into the timemachine and left for their timeline.

"-sigh- I'm gonna miss them!" Pan said.

"Me too Panny, me too" Trunks hugged his mate and kissed her sweetly. Pan kissed back.

They arrived in CC's front lawn and got out of the timemachine. Bulma saw them and screamed.

_**Two hours later...**_

"So, what did you all learn?" Chichi asked her children and their friends.

"We learned a lot of things. Always to expect the unexpected, like your uncle hitting on you. A prank can lead to both bad and good things. You may understand unknown fellings you had for a long time or even new ones. And maybe one prank and a trip in time are the only things you need to fall in love." Pan said holding Trunks' hand.

Chichi and Bulma screamed in happiness.

_**A week later...**_

All the Z-fighters were at CC. Trunks wanted to say something.

"Ok, I want to ask someone dear to me something." Trunks said kneeling in front of Pan. "Pan Chichi Son, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive by marrying me?" he asked.

"YES!" Pan yelled and hugged her now fianceé.

Life was better since that trip. Everyone was finally truly happy.

THE END

**This was the end. I don't know if I am going to do a sequel. I really don't know. I really liked the end! SOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTTTEEEEEEE!㈵8㈵8㈵8**

**Chibi E-chan4**


End file.
